Philip to the Rescue
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Philip starts showing-off to James saying that he is very strong, so James tries to prove him wrong, which later leads to a nasty accident.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Philip to the Rescue" from Season 19. Enjoy and please review.**

Philip is a very confident little diesel box-cab who works on Sir Topham Hatt's railway.

When he first came to Sodor, he challenged Gordon to a race.

He still says to this date that he won the race, even though Gordon never raced him.

One day, Philip was working in the shunting yard.

Thomas puffed in.

"Hello Philip! How are you today?"

"Doing well Thomas!" replied Philip. "I can race really fast to the other end of the shunting yard!"

Thomas watched Philip race to the other end of the shunting yard.

Just then, James puffed up. He was cross.

"What's wrong James?" asked Thomas.

"Sir Topham Hatt wants me to pull a goods train again! Splendid red engines like me, **DON'T** pull goods trains!"

Philip raced over to see James.

"Did you see how fast I was going James?" asked Philip.

"No." replied James. "I wasn't watching."

"You should show us again how fast you can go!" suggested Thomas.

"Okay!" exclaimed Philip, and he raced off once more.

Thomas liked Philip, but the other engines had different feelings for Philip, especially James.

"He's such a show-off!" said James. "He always thinks and talks about himself!"

Then, Philip came back.

"Did you see me James?" asked Philip.

"I saw you that time." groaned James.

"James is grumpy because he has to pull freight cars." said Thomas.

"Are those your cars James?" asked Philip. "I just shunted those! I can shunt many cars at once, 'cause I'm a very strong engine!"

Now James was even more cross.

"Strong?! You aren't strong!" 

But then, an idea flew into James's funnel.

"I can show you that I am stronger than you. I am collecting more cars than you! You watch and see!"

"Okay James!" said Philip. "But I bet you'll still have less than me!"

Then Philip raced away.

James then puffed away with his important goods train.

James was confident to show Philip how strong he was.

"I'm going to show that little diesel box-cab what a really useful and strong engine I am!" boasted James.

When Thomas heard this, he was surprised.

He tried to warn James, but James wouldn't listen.

Thomas puffed into Knapford Station to pick up his passengers.

Then, Thomas saw Philip.

"Look at me!" called Philip. "I have more freight cars than James!"

"But those freight cars are empty Philip." said Thomas.

"I know, and they are nice and light too. But I still have more than James!"

Edward then puffed in.

"That is one cheeky box-cab!" laughed Thomas.

"Reminds me of a little tank engine who wanted to come out of his shed and see the world!" said Edward.

Thomas blushed.

Meanwhile, James was having trouble.

He was having a hard time pulling all the freight cars, and he felt it hard to keep on the track, especially when he was going up Gordon's hill.

Even when he was going downhill, he still couldn't control the freight cars.

Soon, James was racing downhill at warp speed! 

Then, there was trouble! James hit a stone wall, causing him to come off the track, and land near a bridge, hanging dangerously over the edge!

" **HELP!"** cried James.

Meanwhile, Philip had delivered his freight cars, and was on his way back to the shunting yard.

James was now slipping off the bridge.

" **SOMEBODY HELP ME!"** called James.

Then, James heard a noise.

It was Philip!

"What happened to you?" asked Philip.

"I had an accident!" replied James, who was still slipping off the bridge.

"An accident?" asked Philip.

"Don't come any closer, otherwise, you'll get crushed! Get help fast!"

Then, it happened. James fell off the bridge, but managed to land on the top of Philip!

"See James? I am a strong engine!"

"Thank you Philip!" exclaimed James. "But I'm still off the rails!"

"I'll go get help right away!" called Philip.

Then Philip realized what had happened.

"Oh. I can't."

Thankfully, James's driver, who had jumped clear before the accident, went to a nearby cottage to telephone for help.

Sir Topham Hatt was in his office when the phone rang.

"I'll send for help immediately." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Percy was sent to collect Rocky, who lifted James back onto the rails.

"Oh no!" groaned James. "My splendid red paint is sure to be scratched now!"

"At least you didn't hit the ground." said Rocky.

"Thanks to me!" exclaimed Philip.

"Philip saved you. He is a really useful box-cab indeed!"

"Thank you Philip." said James. You are really useful. I'm sorry for calling you a showoff before."

"Did you?" asked Philip.

But then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"I am quite disappointed in you James for taking more freight cars than you should of."

"Sorry sir." said James.

Percy then took James to the Steam-Works to be repaired.

Philip also need to be repaired too.

Before heading to the Steam-Works, he went to tell the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds what had happened.

The other engines were amazed, except Gordon.

"You are a very brave engine." said Edward.

"And strong too!" replied Philip.

"Right now, you are the one who is showing off!"

"Not as much as James!"

All the other engines laughed, except Gordon, who said...

"We must find another place for that box-cab to stay."


End file.
